Pirate Hunter Roronoa
by Rhyjle
Summary: An incident separated the Mugiwara from the First Mate and it was after so many years when they learned of what happened to the Swordsman on that island and where he is now. Not really good in summary but i appreciate if you take the chance to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hiya guys....heck...I really hope I could make it so far...I am a beginner in this area and hopefully I can give as much nice stories as the rest of the authors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and the characters. It belongs to Mr. Oda. However, the plot is mine.**

Prologue

Everyone was in a hurry to leave to avoid the marines about ready to attack them upon first sight. The anchor was raised, the sail hoisted. But they all stopped when they realized something and surprisingly though, it was the kid captain who noticed it. They were missing a crew and again, surprisingly, it wasn't the captain this time.

It was their swordsman.

Did he still get lost despite the fact that they were running together? Who raised the anchor?

For a while, they were flabbergasted. The fact that Zoro had a poor geographical understanding made Nami hissed in anger and annoyance. Alright Luffy is the number one genius in causing trouble for them but Zoro is second. Such a captain and a First Mate that they are…

So just like what happened in Arabasta when Luffy was separated, they had no choice but to take the ship away from the harbor. They would just have to get back to find him once they shed the Marine ships from the other dock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Nami's Regret

Five years and the strawhat crew had sailed from island to island seeking out their swordsman. They searched from even the tiniest hole for even a hint of green but they found none.

Still, they held on to hope that one day, they will reunite with him, that lost he might be, he will eventually find them or they find him whichever might possibly happen first.

Nami looked away from the captain as she stepped out from her cabin. Despite the easy smile on his eyes, she knew deep inside how he might be hurting and also of his anger.

Back then, when she ordered to take the ship away from the harbor, Luffy argued that they should return because he felt something is wrong.

And she should have trusted his judgment better. But she argued that the Marines will have a greater advantage if they sink Thousand Sunny. They couldn't bear to lose the ship. Sunny is nakama too.

Idiotic he may be, Luffy also spoke of wisdom when least expected. And Luffy always trusted his instinct.

By the time they got back to the island, they could not find him. They divided the group and searched till nighttime but he was gone or more to say, they never had a glimpse of him or a glitter of the sword.

Because of that Luffy never talked to her for a whole week as he insisted that they find Zoro no matter what. Being the 2nd to be invited to join the crew, she understood the bond between Zoro and Luffy. It was impeccable.

Zoro was and still is Luffy's First mate, his swordsman and she understood that Zoro became as though Luffy's half and so losing him made the captain devastated.

"Nami, where do we head next?" Usopp asked the navigator who bit her lip and stared at the horizon.

"I dunno," she finally admitted and allowed herself to be swallowed up by the depression she tried to keep for five years.

It was almost impossible for them to find Zoro. In all honesty, she's losing hope and only wished she had done things differently.

Robin looked at her with silent understanding and she only smiled faintly. For the first week after their failure to locate him, the group was separated. Usopp and Chopper sided with Luffy while Sanji would always protect Nami.

There was a sudden hostility that sprung from the knowledge that Nami just wanted to save herself as she, like Usopp, would rather run than fight. Only when she's in need to really protect herself does she fight. However, Robin, Brooke and Franky were neutral and tried their hardest to pacify the hostility.

It might not have worked if not for Robin who wisely made them realize that fighting or not talking to each other would not help find Zoro. At that certain moment in time, Zoro became the priority.

Luffy silently exited and stretched his arms towards the crow's nest. This was one of Zoro's favorite spot. It's a safe place to take a nap without being knocked over by anybody especially when they suddenly turned hyper.

Luffy always stayed there when the feeling of devastation crawled into his gut. He can't show his vulnerability to his crew.

Normally he does it but to Zoro only who seemed to understand him more than Luffy had anticipated. In fact, words are not necessary for the two.

He squeezed his eyes shut and stared above. There is really no point in blaming Nami before but he was too angry back then. And even until now he is angry. He is angry that his swordsman, the first person he would trust to fight alongside him, to die beside him is actually missing.

He could hear the others below as they tried to pretend that everything is fine again.

Did Zoro decide to wander on his own? Somehow, it wasn't on the list of reasons why he suddenly went missing.

Luffy knew that because he knew Zoro's loyalty as much as the latter knew his. Come to think of it, did the Marines capture him? Marine ships did not pursue them after they tried to escape. They just sort of stopped.

His eyes snapped open. He could only think of few Marines who really might be able to talk to him although with the intent of capturing him.

But that does not matter. He had a plan because he knew that HE must know something. Besides, they were on that island too.

Damn! How come no one thought of it? Of the possibility that Zoro was caught? Oh he knew. Zoro is invincible to them.

With his three katana, he is formidable as other pirates. And the guy never gets himself captured so easily.

"Where do we find Ace?" he shouted below that halted the running of Usopp and Chopper.

They looked at him questioningly and thought of the possibility that he had lost hope already.

"It is rather fortunate captain that you want to see him. From what I have gathered from our last stop, Ace would be in the next island. Gallivanting I supposed."

Luffy stretched down and stood in front of them with a different aura. This guy would really become the Pirate King.

"After we find Ace, we go find the marines," he said in a stern voice.

Naturally, they all looked aghast save for Robin who seemed to have understood something from the way she nodded and smiled.

"But why do we go see them? Luffy that is suicide!" Sanji argued.

Luffy just looked at them in the eye without any explanation. He does not feel like talking.

"Luffy – "

"If you do not want to go, I will," he said flatly.

They stared at him in horror and pain. He is pushing them away.

"If I may explain," Robin chose to answer for Luffy. "Captain did not intend to say it harshly but anyway, he thinks and I too think that Zoro might have been captured."

"Captured! That marimo?" Sanji hollered but Robin was unfazed by their violent reaction.

"That is what we would all say. We deluded ourselves for too long thinking that Zoro can never be captured," she continued.

Yes that was it. Delusion.

That is why they were able to smile because they all thought he just got lost.

"He might be in Enies Lobby. If he is then we have to break in like what you did to save me," Robin said as fragments of the past came rushing back. They all came to saver her, prepared to die for her. She'd do the same to them and this time it is Zoro they would save.

It seems they all easily understood as they nodded and looked at Luffy who is now facing the horizon, his shoulders stiff.

"Why do we have to see Ace?" Franky asked.

"We can't break in Enies Lobby without making sure that he really is in there. So we need to talk to Smoker."

Smoker.

They all fell silent.

Of course Smoker knew something. He was there on the same island five years ago.

"How does that help? I mean, why is Ace still needed?" Franky asked with confusion and this time it was Usopp who answered.

Franky, Brooke and Robin never knew what happened in Arabasta that made Luffy ask his brother now.

"Ace's power can stop Smoker's if he tries using smoke to capture Luffy and us all," the long nose offered an explanation and none further asked why.

"Luffy we all go. Zoro is as important to us as he is to you. If he is in Impel Down, we do the same thing you did to save Ace," Sanji lit his cigarette and waited for the captain to look at them.

Damn but the atmosphere had changed so much with the absence of one swordsman. That stupid marimo…what did he do this time? It is not like him to get captured so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: My…I would like to extend my thanks to my first reviewer, **TheDoublemintTwins11, **I really, really appreciate it. I was actually working on posting it and I only ended up with at least two chapters. Thanks again. Since I said I was working on posting some chapters, here is the third chap…hope you like it…ahm…well…hehehe…many thanks again…it means a lot…I'll try to work better for the upcoming chaps…**

Chapter 3: Reunion with Fire Fist and Meeting with Smoker

It was like déjà vu when Smoker entered the restaurant and found Ace having no problem eating in public. He sat proudly with his back bearing the symbol of Whitebeard, still signifying his allegiance to one of the Four Emperors.

He could not contain a soft chuckle just thinking about it. Ace, he surmised, is the most loyal of all Whitebeard's crew.

And until now he still could not find any resemblance of him to the Straw Hat Luffy. All he knew is both are formidably strong. Undeniably, unquestionably and irrevocably strong.

Luffy is known for his ferocity when his nakama are hurt in any way. He goes through hell just to make the person responsible pay.

Ace is known of the same kind of ferocity when his little brother is put in any kind of danger.

They are both forces to be reckoned with.

Now thinking about Straw Hat made him remember the swordsman. He grudgingly admits that he is by far the finest swordsman he ever met. And the strongest too.

He could be leveled with Luffy and Ace despite lacking the devil fruit ability. When it comes to Zoro, strength, physical, mental and emotional is not a question to him.

And if that guy would have eaten a devil fruit, it would make him even more formidable.

He shuddered at the murderous intent he could remember seeing in his dark eyes. His demonic laugh upon mocking the marines…unconsciously, he shuddered twice. It is not of fear but of something else…

If there is one thing he could remember about the fine swordsman, it is his loyalty to his nakama especially to his captain.

He is irrevocably, undeniably and unquestionably Luffy's First Mate.

"Portgas D. Ace," he muttered as he pulled his train of thoughts from Zoro. Just thinking about the swordsman made him taste bile in his mouth. The freaking top brass would not let the news out, would not let the world know of Zoro. They protected their names better.

The addressed guy had the audacity to chuckle as he turned from his seat to face him with that smug smile he gave in the restaurant in Arabasta.

"Smoker-taichou," the pirate acknowledged as he leaned on the counter. "Déjà vu."

He scowled at the carefree pirate. How dare this guy take him lightly.

"So, are we going to give conclusion to our match in Arabasta?" Ace asked with a challenging smile, his face more of smugness than mockery.

"You could not be that arrogant when you fought Blackbeard in Bananao Island," he smirked to taunt the man. Damn, why is he even letting himself dragged into a verbal argument.

"It isn't arrogance, Smoker-taichou," he said as the title rolled of his tongue like he was taunting the marine. "It's called confidence."

The captain snorted. "You weren't that confident when you were locked in Impel Down."

To his surprise, the young pirate proudly accepted that insult with a smile on his lips.

"You're right. But that's water under the bridge. I've paid him back…ten times his due," Ace answered with a chuckle then stood up. "Are you also going to get in my way?"

"From the moment you have interfered, you have become a nuisance, Portgas D. Ace," he growled slowly as his hands emitted smoke.

"You wouldn't want to fight in here would you? Considering that you Marines claim to be the world's savior and all," Ace said as he gestured at the customers who were now watching with trepidation.

Smoker snorted and led the way outside as Ace followed with a chuckle. He so wanted to erase that smug look on the pirate's face/

Just as soon as they started to fight though, they were interrupted by the excited voice of someone they though is familiar.

"Yo Ace!!!" the voice called as his crew lagged behind. They couldn't keep up with him in terms of speed.

The moment they docked, Luffy was back to his old self. He really is unpredictable. It was just one of his similarities with Zoro.

They watched as Luffy stretched to reach his brother. They bet he didn't notice the man just near Ace. That is one thing about Luffy when he suddenly turns hyper.

"Oi Luffy! Smoker is here too!" Usopp shouted for his captain to hear. As it is, Luffy stopped but not enough to control his body as he hit Ace strongly and they both ended up hitting Smoker who could not react in time. So surprise was he for too much déjà vu.

A loud crash followed as the three hit a nearby building. Luffy's nakama just slapped their forehead in exasperation. When will Luffy ever learn to know his own strength?

"Why you idiotic brother of natural disaster," Ace scowled at his younger brother as he hit Luffy in the head.

"Bastard," Smoker hissed as he got up and dusted his jacket off.

"Ace man, it is so good to see you," Luffy ignored every word said as he raised his hand for a wave.

"Damn it Luffy! Don't you known your own strength?" Ace chided ashe helped his brother up. "Nothing seemed to have changed about you at all."

With that Luffy had the galls to chuckle. "The same goes for you. I guess."

"Oi," a voice bellowed from their left and both brothers turned to see Smoker and Luffy's crew. Now it is a wonder his ditzy lieutenant is not around.

"Ha!" Luffy pounded his fist into his palm. "You're exactly whom I want to talk to."

"And you're exactly the man I want to capture," Smoker grunted in reply.

"We will go straight to the point. Where is Zoro and what happened to him?" Franky asked.

There wasn't any reaction from the marine at all. He just looked at Luffy and Ace. That was the time he saw the expectant look on the straw hat's face, the anticipation and agony of not knowing how their swordsman is.

"Zoro?" Ace repeated the name then frowned at his brother and his nakama. "Weren't you supposed to be the first ones to know?"

The statement made the group look at each other while Smoker calmly watched them.

Damn! What is he doing here with the pirates? He is supposed to be apprehending them yet he did not.

Oh he knew why…he wanted to see how they would react from the truth that the marines kept from the world.

"Know what?" Luffy demanded sternly as the smile left his face.

**News: I have also started on some other stories…check it out…Regret, Identity Search, The Lament of Uchiha Sasuke….hehehe….honestly…I have worked on quite a number of stories and this is the only time I decided to post it…so…well…you can always check my profile…thanks…god bless…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to the following: **Flames to Dust, Shrinkhead13, OPFAN, xHitsulover., **nyahahaha…it really makes me feel good to know that I already had some reviews on my first try….gosh…anyway…thanks again…**

**To **TheDoublemintTwins11: **Thanks for the piece of advice…I'll keep it in mind. **

**By the way, this story is meant to be short so well…more or less there are a few chaps left already. **

Chapter 4: The Truth or Part of it

Ace frowned yet again in disbelief as Luffy looked at his brother seriously. Without a word, Luffy slammed him in a nearby wall in which Ace didn't bother dodging at all. This is something he missed. How could Luffy and the whole crew not know? It is something to celebrate about.

"Tell me Ace!!!"

"Alright but don't get so perked up," he said exasperatedly with his back on the wall. His eyes searched Luffy's face and found the true innocence. But how could it be?

"Well then, tell me."

"Roronoa Zoro is the World's Greatest Swordsman already," Smoker said and left the group stunned in silence as they tried to absorb what was just said.

Roronoa Zoro…World's Greatest…

Their mouths gaped open in shock, feeling numb.

Did Zoro feel that his nakama are in the way of his dream so he decided to set off on his own?

"How? When?" Luffy asked, not feeling anything but pride. Whatever way Zoro attained the title does not matter. What matters is he became the World's Greatest. Pride swelled in him and is very evident in his eyes as he looked at his brother, waited for an answer.

"Five years ago, I heard. It was Whitebeard who told me about it having learned it from Shanks who was Mihawk's rival," Ace answered as they started to walk.

Luffy frowned. Was Mihawk in that island too? Did Zoro took notice of him and decided for a rematch? The more they learn, the more they start to ask further question. One thing led to another…

"Well I guess Smoker knows the whole story. I'm aware that the whole world does not know about it but I am really surprised that you weren't aware. Surely you should be the first as you watched him fight Mihawk," Ace wondered loudly.

"We….got separated," Robin answered.

That is when Ace finally stopped and realized something. "Ha? How come he is not with you?" he asked, really puzzled now. Then realization dawned as he understood what they just said.

"You guys never saw him then," he said. "It finally makes sense."

"Damn it! We have to get to Smoker. I need to ask something," Luffy bellowed as he ran off leaving the crew with Ace.

"Tell us what else you have heard," Robin urged as the rest silently followed.

Ace shrugged. "I never heard anything again except – " he stopped dead and stood still as he thought of something.

"Except what?" Sanji demanded.

"Except that one time, I heard of a famous pirate hunter turned pirate sent in Impel Down. I never heard a name mentioned but just those. I never would have thought it would be Zoro."

"Of course, that would only be Zoro," Nami said. "He's the only one famous pirate hunter turned pirate."

"Damn it! How the hell did that stupid excuse of a swordsman get caught?" Sanji hissed.

Their moment of pride was easily crushed down by that news.

Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, the World's Greatest Swordsman was locked in Impel Down.

Ace did not comment as he wondered on the same thing.

* * *

Luffy is proud of Zoro, his First Mate. He can't deny that as he hurried to Smoker who entered an alley. Zoro was the first one to get to his dream. It was something to be proud of. He will make sure the world will know about it. Oh yes he will.

Now, what he wanted to know is Zoro's whereabouts. Surely now that he became the greatest, he could sail with them again. Not unless he got captured.

"Oi, Smokey!" he called to the captain who halted.

"Mugiwara, you do enjoy playing a little bit of a dumb, eh?" Smoker smirked.

"Where is Zoro? Just tell me where he is!!!"

"Even if I tell you, what made you so sure, he wanted to see you?" he challenged.

He hated to admit but this guy and his crews are some of the pirates he respected. They have their own dignity. You can't lay down a rule on their feet. They would simply ignore and step on it.

"I wouldn't know until I tried but he will see me, us," Luffy said with conviction which reminded him again of Zoro as he looked at them with a mocking smile.

He'll come. They'll come.

Those were his words before and he never doubted it.

Too much trust…

The Straw Hat Captain and First Mate trusted each other so much…they put so much belief and faith in each other's strength…it was worth respecting…

"I'm begging you," Luffy, to Smoker's shock, knelt down in front of him. The rest of his nakama are on sight already. Even they were surprised to see their captain on his knees.

"I don't know where he is," Smoker said harshly and turned his back to leave.

"Please…I'm asking you…just tell me where our swordsman is…"

Smoker does not know what made him stop again. Was it because Luffy is pleading or was it because his voice had gone croaky, as if trying to choke back his tears?

"Please…tell us," another voice joined in. it was the navigator he surmised.

"I really don't know."

"Smoker-taichou…we just want to know if Zoro was captured. I know you have your own brand of justice to uphold…we know we are pirates ought to be captured…but what we are asking you is just our nakama's whereabouts…you would not understand the pain and agony we have to go through," the archeologist said humbly.

Smoker raked his hair in frustration and threw them a glance. "Arg…Tashigi would be the one showing you the place."


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew…sorry…**

**Anyway, here is the chapter…ahm, thanks for my reviewers once again: TheDoublemintTwins11, Flames to Dust, and a anonymous reviewer. **

**Ahm…well…this is it…**

Chapter 4: Roronoa Zoro

To say she was surprised to see them again is an understatement to what Tashigi really feels. The day has come that she will have to do what she must.

"Hah…you were that woman in Loguetown," Sanji said as recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Aye."

"Can you tell us where we could find Zoro?" Luffy asked with hopeful voice.

She had to glance at her captain to ask his help but Smoker had left. This again is his way of making her grow up again…to follow her own brand of justice…

"Err---" she looked at them again then heaved a deep sigh. "What if he won't see you?" she challenged.

"He will," they all chorused.

"And if he will not?" she again said.

"Look…that is something he will never do to us," Luffy said tersely. "He will see us because we are nakama."

"Nakama eh," she said and sighed once again. "Roronoa will not see anyone. He refuses to see anyone."

She met a hard stare from the kid captain and she looked at the rest instead. She does not want to have that kind of look from him…she does not want to actually become a recipient of that kind of look.

However, even the rest of Roronoa's nakama were giving her that same stare and she had to gulp hard before actually hiding her discomfort at their apparent growing hostility towards her for the simple reason that she refused to tell them where to find Zoro.

"Monkey D. Luffy…I will bring you to where he is…but I will not guarantee anything at all," she finally said with firmness and gathered her katana.

The kid captain's face actually became bright once again…goofy grin in place already…like that of his wanted poster…

Ace glanced over his shoulder to see Smoker looking at his lieutenant blankly.

"You're one kind of a captain, aren't you Smoker-taichou," he said and turned on his heel before the smoke captain could retaliate to the obvious taunt from the fire man. Really…that pirate pisses him off like his younger brother does…

Guess that is what they call it runs in the blood…although the older one appears to be more mature and perspective than the younger who rather enjoy playing dumb at all….

Now then, his mind drifted back to the swordsman of the Straw Hat Crew. Now that the crew found out about the fact that he is already a World's Greatest Swordsman, how does the World Government react to it?

Ah he can't help but wonder while personally betting that whoever decided to hide the fact is going to lose face…soon…

"I wonder if she is leading us to the right place," Nami stated beside Robin who silently followed. Ace was the last one as he decided to become a look out in case trouble might arise. Although he knew that the smoke captain had his own brand of justice and it is against that brand to actually lure out the infamous crew into an isolated area and capture them there…absolutely not his style…

"I think we can trust her. Luffy does," Robin answered.

"Neh…I really wish we could see him now," Nami spoke softly so that Robin would only be the one to hear of it. Robin glanced at her once and smiled reassuringly.

"We will…it's already five years Nami…and Luffy did not really blame you at all…"

Nami just smiled faintly wanting to believe it yet inside is still the guilt gnawing at her.

"You have done what you think is best…no one blames you," Robin continued and did not press further though.

"Hey where are you leading us?" Luffy asked the female lieutenant who glanced over her shoulder.

"You asked me to lead you where he is…I'm doing the exact thing."

* * *

Ace stopped short after reaching the destination. He looked at the lieutenant as his eyes sharpened a little bit. It would seem though that his brother did not realize it yet.

"Oi…" he called to his younger brother who was busy scanning the area while eating his lunchbox. Really…there seemed to be no change at all from him…

"Eh?" Luffy blinked and turned to his brother while noting the stunned looks on the faces of his nakama. "What is it Ace?"

Ace sighed when he caught something not far from them. "Are you sure you want to go on?"

"Of course…Zoro is waiting. I am sure he will see me."

There was certainty in his voice that Ace actually decided against his initial plan.

"Why did you ask Ace?" Luffy inquired as he held his straw hat, the symbol of the crew.

"Luffy are you prepared to actually go there?" he asked with his face serious. Luffy's grin decreased a fraction when he noted it. He seldom sees his brother this serious.

What could he be telling?

Then he faced his nakama who all looked away, refusing to meet his eyes….even that of the lieutenant.

"Oi…what is it? Tell me!" he demanded harshly and faced his brother again. "Ace what is it?"

Silently, Ace pointed his finger at the far-end where there lies a gravestone made of marble perhaps. Ace could not make it out since they are quite at a distance.

Slowly and seemingly, Luffy slowly followed his finger's direction…feeling something inside him…fear of what he might see? Of what he might find out?

Then as soon as his eyes settled on it, as soon as his mind registered what it meant, his eyes snapped back to the lieutenant.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is Zoro?" he asked in anger, restraining himself.

"I told you…I came here to lead you where he is…" Tashigi spoke calmly. "Now you can see for yourself and understand why I told you he would never see you all."

Nami ran to Tashigi and slapped her face much to everyone's shock save for Luffy who was too angry to even realize his eyes are starting to get watery.

"How could you speak like that with a straight face?" Nami hissed, her eyes ablaze in anger.

Tashigi held her cheek for a moment before composing herself and stared at Nami.

"Because that is the truth and there is nothing that could be done about it," Tashigi retorted, hating herself for being so callous in front of the broken souls. This is not supposed to happen…this is never meant to happen…them finding it out…

But it seems fate had something stored for them…

Luffy had already run off to the gravestone followed by Usopp and Chopper while Nami stared hard at Tashigi, trying to stop herself from crying.

This could not be real…that gravestone is not a mark for Zoro…

It can't be…

Zoro is invincible like Luffy right? He is one of the monster trio right? So why is he there?

"Nami," Robin called and even the archeologist could barely keep her voice steady…in fact she is beginning to break as well…

Unable to control it anymore, Nami cried as she fell on her knees while Robin bent down to her, to give her comfort for a few seconds.

Brooke and Franky were still shocked while Sanji is furious…not believing the fact that the stupid marimo actually died…

That stupid moss head is someone like Luffy…he hardly gives up…he hardly dies…heck he even survived after taking all Luffy's pain despite his already serious injuries…

So how then did he end up there?

His hands trembled and he did not realize his cigarette had actually fallen down already.

"Zoro!This can't be!!!"

It was Luffy's cry of anguish when he finally knelt down beside the gravestone. He could hear Usopp and Chopper already crying beside him…he could hear Nami and Robin now actually sobbing…he could hear Sanji cursing here and there…while kicking everything he set his eyes onto…

Franky and Brooke were crying as well…not wanting to believe it too…that the swordsman with monstrous strength is dead…

Heck…they watched him battle a zombie who was believed to be legendary…they watched him fight his battle against other enemies…and he survived it all…

How come he died?

And what of his title? Was that only a lie?

Tashigi and Ace were on the background.

For Ace…he knew what would be hurting his brother more…it was the simple fact that he was unable to protect his First Mate….the closest person to him among the crew…the first to actually join up with him…and from what he heard…the man who was willing to die for Luffy's dream…not giving much thought about his own…

Luffy did not just lose a First Mate…he lost a nakama….a brother…a swordsman…

"I guess you Marines could really work dirty eh?" he mocked in bitterness at the woman beside him. He did not intend to sound like it but he respected the swordsman. From the short time he was with them in Arabasta, he already knew that the man would always look out for his brother's safety. It was easy to deduce that he is the most mature of the group….the steadfast support of Luffy…and the crew…

"It is not like what you think. It is not like we can do anything about it," Tashigi retorted in shame though although her role does not require it.

"Just look at the crew all broken and devastated and tell me how you marines would justify your actions. First off, you hid his title well…he deserves to be honored."

"What can a lower ranked officer actually do against the word of the highest authority?" Tashigi asked bitterly. "Our hands were tied as well."

"They deserve to know how he died. In fact, I am wondering about it as well. There is no freaking way he would lose his life easily not unless all of the Devil-Fruit users went against him altogether. That guy is just as strong as my brother and never yields to an enemy."

It was true. For the short time since his interlude with them in Arabasta and following the incident after Impel Down, he could very well tell that Roronoa Zoro is not a man to be taken lightly. In fact, he seemed even formidable than his brother.

Because the energy around the First Mate is that of a demon.

"Just look at them lieutenant and tell me they deserve that," he said sternly. "Seriously, all marines are just hiding their true nature behind the title of a marine," he said and left the bitter lieutenant and approached the crying crew.

It was heart breaking…heart-wrenching scene that Ace had to keep his cool before breaking at the sight of his brother. Damn…he had never seen Luffy so broken….

"Five years ago, when you were all running away from the Marines, Roronoa knew something was off," Smoker appeared beside Tashigi.

No one bothered to look at the marines as they all poured their hearts out.

"He stopped when he spotted Mihawk and another Shichibukai, Blackbeard."

The name made everyone jolt while Ace's eyes had turned sharper than before at the mention of it.

"What do you mean?"

"There were already battle ships hidden…just waiting for the signal to fire at the ship once everyone was aboard. The signal would come from Blackbeard or Mihawk."

Robin slowly stood up and faced Smoker and Tashigi.

"Zoro made a bargain."

That statement from Robin made the others look at the captain for confirmation.

Smoker nodded and puffed smoke as Luffy stood up as well. "Zor o would never make a bargain when he knew we could make it out alive."

Smoker eyed the captain derisively. "Do you really think that? Among those hidden ships waiting to actually fire at you with precision, there are the other Shichibukai members as well as some Devil-Fruit users with captain abilities. It is not easy. He knew that which is why he traded his life in exchange with all of yours."

Sanji looked away, remembering the incident in Thriller Bark where Zoro willingly faced death to protect Luffy…Brooke and Robin knew what he was thinking as they all shared the same thought.

Nami covered her mouth to stop herself from crying while Usopp and Chopper continued to cry still…their hearts already torn to pieces…

Smoker nodded to his lieutenant that she could already leave. She had done what she must.

He too decided to leave when a the cold, venomous voice of the kid captain stopped him on his track.

"Oi."

All eyes were on him as he clenched his fists tightly, his eyes boring on the marine captain…

"Where are his katana?"

* * *

**Sorry guys if this does not go with your expectation but this is what I had planned to happen really. **

**Tashigi, I know, does not deserved to be condemned and I know I made Ace a little bit cold here but again, it is because he felt the loss of his brother. He's quite protective of him right?**

**Anyway, the mention of the katana has a significance for the later chapters. And you might have a glimpse of a different Luffy next…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the late update. I really do so please…sorry…**

**Sorry to have kept you waiting and here it is. Thanks by the way to DoubleMint Twist and Flames to Dust for keeping up with this story. I hope you would continue to like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

************)**

Luffy clenched his fist as he stood up. All eyes turned to him and once again, they had a glimpse of what he looks like when angry. His black eyes…they are on fire as he stood rigidly while those same pair of eyes bore on the one who spoke earlier.

Sanji has the same anger now as he stood beside Luffy, waiting for him to talk. Luffy's one hand held on the strawhat tightly as the rest feared what would happen next. Robin shut her eyes while Nami hid her tears. Chopper and Usopp had already gone past the tears. They are more concerned of what Luffy would do now. Sure enough, they are angry too. In fact they are furious while denying the fact to themselves.

After all, how could he die? He's invincible. He's like Luffy so there is no freaking way he would die and by the hands of the marines at that.

When Luffy asked where the katanas were, some of his nakama cringed at the shrilly voice. It was a voice laced with contempt and coldness.

Nami blinked upon remembering the first time he used that kind of tone on her. It was five years ago when she insisted on steering the ship away from the harbor, a decision which even until now she regretted.

Ace gave a sideway glance at his brother and cursed inside. No matter how angry he looked, damn he could not hide the pain and grief.

"Who did this to him and where are his katana?"

Smoker scoffed and turned to leave but jolted at the grip on his shoulder and his eyes widened a bit as he looked over his shoulder and find Luffy's outstretched arm.

"Who. Did. This. To. Him."

It was no longer a question but a demand.

"You ain't that dumb not to have figured it out," he answered dryly. Damn. He could not even look at the pirate with his usual pride and honor as a captain of the marines. He could not look at him without feeling ashamed for his brand of justice was stained by the marine's cowardly action to the Straw Hat's First Mate.

"Wrong answer," Luffy said coldly and hit Smoker on the face but with Smoker's ability, the hit made it only through a pile of smoke.

"Damn it Mugiwara!" Smoker barked as Luffy prepared to charge once again.

"Who??"

His voice shook now…with fury, with grief. It was all too mixed up that nobody could really say.

"I have no business answering you. You have asked where to find him and we showed you the way. Now take your leave before we begin to perform our duties," Smoker rather said.

"Gear Second."

Luffy's nakama gasped when their captain shifted to second level. Everyone blinked as they could only stare at the enraged faceoff the kid captain. It was a serious face…one they were never accustomed with. It was a face of a man about to kill someone. Never had they seen Luffy with such murderous intent. Never had they seen him like this.

This man…he's turning into a complete stranger right in front of their eyes.

Yet inside, this side of him was proof enough at how far Luffy would go for Zoro just as Zoro would to Luffy. Sure enough, Luffy would be furious at anyone who dare hurt his nakama but never and they mean never would he even bring himself to go this far. Sure he was prepared to die for what he fights for but not to kill. It made a difference.

In just a matter of minutes after realizing the truth, he totally changed into this man.

"Luffy oi," Franky called the attention of the captain.

"Zoro is my First Mate," Luffy spoke as his body seemed to emit smoke from his level 2 transformation.

Ace sighed and finally decided to interfere before everything could get bloody around.

"Luffy, this is Zoro's gravesite," he started as he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder to snap him back to his senses.

"Don't interfere Ace. They," he said with emphasis as he stared hard at Smoker… "killed my best friend."

"I know and I can't even begin to describe how it must have hurt inside," Ace stated. "But he deserves to be respected at least by his nakama if not by the marines who killed him. Can't you get what I mean Luffy? This is his grave site."

They waited for a suspended moment, for Ace's words to sink in and they did not have to wait long as Luffy reverted back to his normal body yet his eyes remained boring on Smoker.

"They…" he said, finally starting to crack down and Ace felt him tremble beneath his hold. Smoker looked away at the same time Luffy fell on his knee and howled once again in pain and grief. The cry itself is heart-wrenching…it tears the heart apart…it shatters the soul…all his friends could do is weep beside him.

"They killed my nakama!" his voice was filled with anguish as he gripped his pants too hard, as he let his tears fall down. His shoulders shook hard with uncontrolled emotion. There is no doubt about it.

Luffy is already torn, his innocence was already scarred by death, the death of his swordsman, of his First Mate, of his nakama.

And they knew, today, tomorrow and in the days to come or even years, this scar will never heal.

Sanji threw his cigarette as he tucked his hands inside his pocket and walked away from the group. He has some say in this as well.

"Oi, Smoker," he called the captain of the marines, not even attempting to address him with his title. Said man stopped and looked back. They stared hard at each other, not one willing to break away.

"We'll get all of you," Sanji said and Smoker had the feeling they will but his own words antagonized him. No matter how ashamed he felt at the disgrace of the marines, there is no way he will let a pirate threaten him.

"If you can."

"Oh, we can and we will," Franky said, now standing besides Sanji. The position made Smoker remember that usually, the three primary fighters would be Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. Now that Zoro is gone, Franky had to step up for the group as well.

"The next time we meet, we will not hold back," Sanji said again as he met Smoker's eyes with a challenge.

"It is not a matter of can or will," Smoker said, finally feeling suddenly tired.

"It is."

"Then we'll be waiting," he snorted.

"Tell that to the top brass," Franky said.

"It does not end here," Sanji warned.

Smoker let out a derisive laugh that attracted the group's attention.

"What? Scared already?" Franky inquired but Smoker continued laughing like he had gone mad.

"He told us you would come," he said after the laugh subsided. Actually he was not laughing at them. He was laughing at himself and the marines. The statement made Ace approach them and he stood in between.

"You know, I have an idea about what happened to him," Ace started, his gaze locked with the captain.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…but what the group wants to know is what happened to Zoro after he fought Mihawk and before he died. I believe that is what my brother wants to know really not the one who killed him."

Again Smoker scoffed at the pirate's wit. His eyes flickered on the goofy kid with a goofy grin before looking away quickly, not being able to withstand the sight of him like that.

"If he died a happy man, Luffy would learn to accept," Ace continued.

The statement made Smoker give out a cynical smile as he moved on I tree to lean on.

"Happy eh?" he repeated feeling disgusted once again. "I don't even know if happy is the right thing to say."

_Smoker frowned at the confidential note he had just received from the top brass. What could they be planning? What's so important about the meeting that it has to be urgent for all officers to attend? _

_Nevertheless, he stood up just as his lieutenant barged in panting hard. _

"_Smoker taichou."_

_He raised his bro. "What? Had a race with a devil?"_

"_I just received an order – " _

"_Ah. About that, let's go," he said even before she could continue. She followed his trail as they headed out the base making their way to the ship._

_He already had a feeling this is something he would later on regret._

_*************)_

_He stared in shock after the Fleet Admiral had spoken. He could not be hearing it right? They could not be thinking that. however, it seems only him and a few others share the same feeling._

"_Why – " _

"_Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro shall be executed tomorrow. No questions asked," was the final words as everyone had started to disperse leaving Smoker, Hina and Tashigi._

"_This is not right," Tashigi mumbled softly but enough to reach the ears of her captain. Smoker drew a sharp breath. _

"_That's the order and there is nothing we could do about it. Prepare everything," he ordered and locked gazes with Hina. His comrade gave her an understanding look before nodding. Indeed, there is nothing to be done. _

_Yet somehow, inside, Smoker felt like his justice was betrayed. And he could not live with that. _

*********************)

_Okay…sorry if I have to leave it that way. So review please. _


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I remember saying this story was supposed to be five or six chapters only but then, I was mistaken. Hehehe…sorry for that mistake. I intended to make it quick but I realize it ain't easy so I have to take it slowly.**

**My thanks to the following reviewers: Flames to Dust, Shrinkhead 13, OPFAN, frozenvenus and Santoryu-zoro. Many thanks to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**************

The small group gathered at the ship's lawn, each deep with his own thought. Ace had been observing them from the time they left that small island until they started sailing and there seemed to be no change in the mood around him. His little brother locked himself much in the crow's nest as if by being there, the first mate is there as well. Sanji was busy in the kitchen.

First Mate. Roronoa Zoro. The man who paved a way for his nakama five years ago…the first among the crew to achieve his dream and carried it at the other dimension. Ace could never imagine such man would go to such length for his brother and other nakama.

The silence is unnerving and Luffy's quietness is unsettling as well. Ace could feel trouble brewing for the Marines if not the World Government. They sure have angered the man who is supposed to become the Pirate King. Such feat is unwise. The Marines should have known better.

What Smoker had allowed himself to share to them is already enough to draw out a different kind of fury from the small crew. What the Marines did is unforgivable. They practically stomped into Roronoa's pride.

Justice eh? The Marines are sure as rotten as other pirates.

"_He was not allowed a public execution," Smoker stated with his back on them. Shame. That is what he still felt up until now even if years have passed. _

_Sanji scoffed while Luffy maintained a calm exterior yet his eyes showed the turmoil inside. _

"_You're just afraid," Robin spoke with bland accusation and the Commodore did not even make any attempts to actually deny it. _

_Ace held his head and remembered what it was like in Impel Down. Then he shook his head afterwards before giving Smoker a mocking smile. _

"_You murdered him."_

_The statement garnered a shocked expression from Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Franky while Brooke, Sanji, Robin and Luffy were staring hardly at the marine. _

"_They murdered him," Smoker corrected._

"_Is that your brand of justice Smoker?" Sanji asked and gave Smoker a look pure of hatred. Ace mulled over this. The marine is sure at the receiving end of this quiet anger. _

_Smoker gave Sanji a dangerous look, a look that could kill as well. "Listen here brat, my justice is not stabbing a man from behind and I have much respect for someone like Roronoa Zoro despite our different positions in this damn world. I understand much about justice and pride and honour so don't you dare accuse me. Your First Mate is a pirate and a notorious enemy to the World Government to begin with. You should have prepared yourselves from the worse case scenario when you decided to go against the World Government."_

_Ace gave Smoker an unfathomable look before actually stifling a yawn. "The truth actually is Zoro was murdered in his cell and was not allowed a public execution. Why? World Government could not afford to further be shamed by the same crew over and over again. I'm thinking they would not want you guys to actually sneak upon Impel Down like Luffy did once."_

_Sanji gave a derisive laugh at the comment as he fumbled for his cigarette. "The Marines are just bunch of cowards and losers. And to think that Marimo lost to them? Shit, this is annoying."_

_He turned on his heel and left the group to listen to what else Smoker has to say. Sanji felt something clench inside his heart. He found it unacceptable that the stupid marimo actually surrendered on his own accord five years ago after fighting Mihawk. Just when will that moss head ever stop to think that he is not the only warrior in the crew? Honor and pride be damned but he should have allowed them all to fight as well. Zoro can't forever carry the burden._

_Luffy watched Sanji walk away before returning his gaze at the commodore. A cruel yet bitter smile curved his lips before standing up as well. _

"_You Marines will get what is due to you. You have stomped on his pride and honor. I'm going to stomp on your justice and authority as well. I will forgive you this time only because you allowed us to know what happened to Zoro but the next time we meet, I will not hold back. All of you will pay."_

_Smoker snorted at the underlying threat but merely shrugged. "I'd be ready for that."_

"_I believe you left one question unanswered," Brooke piped in the conversation._

"_His katana?" Chopper asked and looked up._

"_You'll find it in Shabondy Archipelago. That is assuming it is still there."_

_Then he walked away._

Right now they are heading to that accursed place where the crew was once separated all thanks to Kuma.

"Food is ready," Sanji called from the kitchen. His voice is less enthusiastic than it really was. Things sure have changed. One loss can actually totally change one man.

Nami looked up at the crow's nest, wondering to herself if she should go up and call for Luffy. After all, they still both have to reconcile about what happened five years ago. Nami felt the need to actually talk it out with him. there was no formal apology between them that's why she needed to apologize, to tell him how much she regretted that one moment of decision which changed everything between them and among all of them.

"This is not the right time to talk to him about it Nami-san," Sanji said and stood beside her as he leaned on the railing of the ship. He too, looked up at the crow's nest where the swordsman usually takes his training.

"Sanji-kun."

Said man puffed out smoke and sighed. "Don't blame yourself Nami-san. We all stood for what we have decided. Hah, if that stupid moss head did not get himself killed, he would be saying this line."

Nami bowed her head. "I feel awful just thinking about it," she admitted as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Then stop thinking about it for a while Nami-san. Right now," he said and puffed out smoke again. He glanced beside the stairwell and blinked. For a moment there, he thought he saw an apparition of that marimo sitting and leaning over that area.

"Huh? Something wrong?" Nami asked and followed his gaze but Sanji immediately shook his head. He had been thinking too much about that swordsman that he even have to hallucinate about him being there.

"Nothing. Right now, as I have said, we will get back Zoro's katana and we'll decide what to do from that point on. It's all Luffy's decision now. If he decided to attack Mariejoa or any Marine Headquarters, I would gladly accompany him."

Nami smiled bitterly before biting her lips. "It's odd. You and Zoro always fought at an inopportune time. Both of you never actually showed you cared. You miss him too, don't you?"

Sanji kept his mouth shut. He does not want to admit it.

"The food you have served will cool down if you don't come in," Franky called for both of them.

********************.

Luffy stared at the weights in front of him while clenching and unclenching his fists. Damn it. For five years, they have been searching for Zoro in hope to find him well. But the painful reality screamed at him back at the island.

Zoro was dead.

No.

Zoro was murdered.

It was not a good way to die.

It was the most cowardly thing the marines ever did. To stab a man from behind, to kill him while bound by those chains, to actually murder him and begrudging him the title he deserves.

Oh the Marines are so gonna pay for what they have done. They will get to taste a wrath different from what they have seen before.

They will get to see how a Monkey D. Luffy would willingly kill everyone who had actually participated in that silent murder five years ago.

Up until this time, he had never taken a life.

But what happened to Zoro is unacceptable and unforgivable and he had a feeling he would take his first kill soon.

_They watched Smoker walk away. _

"_It can't be…" Nami sobbed. _

_Smoker once again looked back and gave Luffy an odd look._

"_He knew he would be killed you know," he said to the kid captain, not minding if the others are listening. "Yet he firmly believed you would go for him. It is not like he wanted to be rescued or something like that."_

_This time he turned to Ace. "You asked me if he was happy when he died. There is no exact answer I could give you for that. But he did say he just wished he could see you all achieve your goals as well."_

_This time, for real, he walked away without much as a backward glance. The group just watched, silent and all…they really do not know what to think, to say or to even feel at that moment. _

"_Then it is just tantamount to saying he was not happy when he died," Ace muttered to himself. "The fact that there was regret is proof enough that he was not ready to die even when he had already claimed the title of the Strongest Swordsman. Tsk, this sure is a mistake, Smoker. The group will declare another war against you all."_

Luffy scanned the gym once more when he felt an eerie feeling inside. He could hear a faint sound as if someone is lifting weights nearby. Little hope sprung from his heart despite the impossibility of it. He took the effort to look down in hope to find a man with green hair, practicing with those heavy weights.

And he was disappointed to find no one there. Sighing to himself, he took a seat and blinked twice. It was in a fleeting moment yet Luffy thought he saw him sitting in front of him with a rare smile while looking outside, his chin resting in his right hand.

When he blinked the third time, the apparition was gone and for the first time in his life, Luffy felt spooked and it was not all the time that the kid captain could actually get spooked. Did he just imagine that or was he there as well?

Then as fast as realization dawned on him, Luffy nodded at the air as if Zoro was there, as if they made a silent conversation.

With a new resolve and still with that quiet anger, Luffy's eyes flashed conviction and determination and fury. He wondered why it was only this time that he felt the presence…why not five years ago. Nevertheless, it does not matter to him. The fact that he already knew the truth is enough already.

"I will Zoro. I understand. I promise."

***************.

Ugh…so, how's this chapter? I hope I made good with it. I'm not really sure. It was just a random thought of how I would continue with the story.

Please leave me a review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. That was long. Hello guys. Been a long time.**

**Gratitude to Flames to Dust and TheMatchingOddSocks.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine.  
**

Shabondy Archipelago was the same as they could remember. It still possessed the same beauty and unique characteristics so very much different from the other islands. Luffy watched from the crow's nest…Zoro's training room…

If it were the usual Luffy, he would already be jumping from bubble to bubble…

Now this island brought more painful memories as well…this was where they first tasted utter defeat in the hands of Bartholomew Kuma. A loss that separated them altogether…

"What do you plan to do once you get his katana?"

He spun to find his brother leaning on the wall…as if studying him carefully. Then in a serious tone he said, "I'll make them pay."

Ace sighed then leaned away to look outside as well…down below, Luffy's crew is already outside…watching with silent admiration the beauty of the place.

"Though you're widely known as one who beats anyone who hurt your nakama, I still find it unlike you…to go out and seek vengeance…" Ace finally said after a moment of silence before glancing back to his brother who looked away.

"You don't understand," Luffy argued. "They deprived my First Mate of the title he fought hard for…they murdered him!"

"With that, I could not argue, Luffy," Ace said with a nod. "Because they did kill him. My point is…are you prepared to stain your hands with their blood?"

"Yes." It was said without hesitation that Ace flinched. He had lost all rational reasoning the moment he learned Zoro is dead…that was a fact everyone recognized…Luffy would kill…would take his first kill…

"Then you'll just be like them," Ace said. "The Marines are different from us…if you kill them for vengeance…you're just like the Marines or the other pirates labeled as murderers, plunderers and all…"

He did not blink when Luffy stomped his feet hard on the floor…causing the others down to look up in wonder and question…

"I dragged Zoro into this kind of life!" Luffy said angrily. "I made him my nakama! I made him my First Mate!!"

Understanding where this is leading, Ace once again only sighed. "And you felt like you bore the weight of his death on your shoulder," he finished for his little brother who looked taken aback for the quick understanding.

"I…gave him no choice when I first met him," his tone was now soft and pained. "I made him choose between coming with me and becoming my nakama or tied up and killed by the Marines."

"And he chose to come with you."

"And that is why I feel responsible for him!!" he shot back forcefully once more. Their conversation is already being heard by his crew down below.

"Saying you are responsible for him is pitiful Luffy," Ace chided angrily now…hating to see his brother so broken and so different from the goofy kid he left so many years ago… "He has his pride and honor to be considered too! Do you think he would jump in joy because his captain felt responsible for him??? Or have you forgotten???"

Luffy was momentarily stunned at the bite in his tone so he stared at his older brother in shock…it was probably the first time Ace had chided him…

"Zoro is a warrior. He is the warrior of this crew," Ace pointed out. "Dying is already part of what he expects to happen to him. For you to blame all yourselves for what befell him is just unacceptable for him! He's a grown man, a warrior with his own code and no one forces him to do something…that includes staying behind and fighting Mihawk while striking a bargain to spare all of you."

Nami covered her mouth to prevent herself from sobbing as they all stood there, numb…and hearing what Ace has to say. Sanji puffed out smoke and watched as it seemed to form a figure in front of him…

However, Luffy had already recovered from momentary surprise. "If it was not for me, Ace, he would not lead this kind of life…and Marines would not go after him," he insisted his argument stubbornly.

Ace clenched his fist. "Why are you being stubborn Luffy?"

"Because it is my fault! Because I am still weak!!!"

"You're only looking for some reasons to blame yourself…to instill more hatred and anger so you can have a reason to kill the Marines!"

"Ace!!!" Luffy growled and poised to attack his brother. "If you stop me – "

"I won't stop you," Ace said. "I'm only…never mind…" he said. "If you feel weak, then get stronger!"

Usopp and Chopper were already wiping their tears while Robin hid her face from her book…Franky pretended to be working on something while Brooke was staring blankly at the water below Thousand Sunny…as if getting answers there as well…

Ace turned on his heel. "Get stronger then," he repeated. "Because in every moment of weakness, one and one of them would do the same thing he did."

With that, he left Luffy staring in shock. _Because in every moment of weakness, one and one of them would do the same thing he did. _

Ace jumped down and stared up. _They would do the same thing he did if only to get you where you want to be…_

*********0

Inhabitants of the archipelago were whispering to one another as they spotted the group walking in the middle of the street…all wore blank faces…as if searching for someone…

They recognized these people…the crazy group who went against the Celestial Dragons…what the hell are they doing here? Why would they come at an important event?

"There seemed to be a lot more people around," Robin observed with a frown. "It was like a big event is about to happen here."

"Probably the auction," Ace answered as he followed them. But he too had noted it…

"Just for the auction? What seemed special about it?" Usopp asked.

As an answer, Ace tipped his hat to one of the spectators and offered a smile. "What gives here?" he asked and the man, scared for he knew the face as well, trembled.

"A gathering of all the kings from across Grand Line…a convention for all the world leaders."

Ace tipped his hat once more before turning to Robin who was the only one waiting for him…the others have gone ahead already…

"You heard it," he said.

"And somehow I have an idea why…" Robin said.

"They really are despicable," Ace muttered. "Mah…guess, I just have to tag along…"

*******0

Luffy and the rest stopped when they heard Ace halted once again. However, they gaped as Ace helped someone up…that someone who happened to be a nakama…

Shocked and questioning, they stared at her. "V-Vivi!!"

Vivi seemed as shock as them as her eyes widened while staring at Ace before turning at the group…then the shock was replaced with excitement and glee…for it had been so many years since that departure…

"Luffy…everyone…" she said, not realizing her voice had gone croaky. Then her eyes settled on Robin who stood beside Ace. Reluctantly, she smiled… "M-Miss All-Sunday."

Robin smiled a little…a smile that did not even reach her eyes and even the rest…they looked happy to see her yet they don't look like it…they were smiling…but not that much…

"What are you doing here?" Luffy asked. "And she's not Miss All-Sunday anymore. She's Nico Robin…our nakama too…"

Vivi only nodded, her eyes still fixed on the captain, waiting for him to elaborate…

"Vivi…you've grown," Ace said to ease the rising tension…he smiled at the princess who smiled back questioningly…

"So are the rest…" she answered. "What's going on?" she asked and studied them one by one only to stop in the end at the absence of one… "I don't see Mr. Bushido around…"

And it was probably the wrong thing to say because their faces had become gloomy and tearful as well…is that even possible…but she saw how Luffy's eyes hardened…how Nami and Robin looked away…how Usopp and Chopper hid their tears…how Sanji clenched his fist…how two others whom she never met personally…Brooke and Franky glanced at each other before doing what Nami did…

Apprehension suddenly filled her and she decided to turn to Ace for an answer…the fire man however does not feel like answering her…

Vivi took one step back and stared at them…she could not believe that in their first meeting after so many years…it would be like this…something was keeping them apart…she glanced at her left wrist…the mark is still there…covered by her jewelry…

"Why are you all so quiet?" she asked softly.

"Vivi…"

It was Robin. She was shaking her head as an answer to her earlier question…surprise and disbelief filled her eyes as she stared at them…

"I don't understand…" she began before a gentle hand…a hand that was Luffy's…held her shoulder and she could feel from his touch that he needed strength…strength from what?

"He…" Luffy tried to stay calm as possible but his emotion still got in the way so his voice croaked… "died."

And it was like a Buster Call in front of Vivi as she stared at them in horror…Nami was silently wiping her tears now…but Vivi…she could not cry…because she does not believe it…yet…

"W-What?" she squeaked.

"It's true…the…" Luffy found it hard to talk even more…to talk about it…but Vivi is nakama…she was their nakama…she deserved as much as them to know what happened to Zoro too…no matter how cruel the truth is…

Vivi was shaking her head as her hand flew to her mouth…tears started falling down as well…

"The Marines killed him…" it was Luffy's responsibility to tell her…and Vivi only stood frozen there…as people watched with wonder…as the crew could only stand there…

Then she broke down on the ground. Nami was already leaning on Sanji for support while Robin stood firm…not wanting to show any weakness…they were like that for a couple of minutes…waiting for Vivi to absorb it all…

Then Ace bent down and extended his hand… "We came here for his possession."

"W-When?" she croaked and blinked her tears back while accepting his help.

"Five years ago…" Nami answered with her head bent so low. "He died…for us."

It was so hard to accept it…

And it was painful…

Luffy, extended his arm as well as if to shake hands…Vivi stared at him for a couple of seconds…wondering what it meant…then she took it…

Luffy gripped her hand firmly and she could feel him trembling…she realized he must have some exquisite control…then the crew including Ace and Vivi all looked away when they saw the tears streaming down Luffy's face…

He was crying…dear god but he was crying and those who were there witnessing it…felt sorry and empathic towards him…though they don't know why…

After the hand shake, Luffy rubbed his eyes with both his hands…shameful for acting weak once again…but the tears just won't stop easily so he used the front of his shirt to wipe the tears away…or more like his purpose of doing it is to conceal his tears…

"Let's go find his treasure…" he said afterwards…his voice still croaky…he turned to Vivi. "Would you like to come with us?"

******

And she disregarded her duty and nodded her head. The convention would come later…she wanted to go with them…she wanted to know more…why he died…why no news came out…

**Read and Review....please...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there. It's been a long time neh? I haven't updated this one since ages ago. And well, I do not know how you would react to this new twist here. Anyway, my thanks to the following people: Flames to Dust, Tsukiyomi No Miko, Iryann, things24, SilentDarkness101, frovenvenus, An1mefreakgrl** **and Kamizacondor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Smoker stood with his lieutenant in front of the marked grave of Roronoa Zoro. He had a feeling somewhere in Shaboady, trouble is already starting to brew. For the first time in his life, he did not feel the need to perform his marine duties. Instead he remained in the island where he last talked with the Straw Hat pirates.

"Sir?"

He puffed out smoke from his cigar and did not bother to glance at her. "What is it?"

Tashigi felt fidgety and a little guilty. She remembered the faces of each crew as they absorbed the news that was delivered to them. "Did we do the right thing?"

Smoker shrugged. "Who knows? It's better than to get their hopes up," he stared at the gravestone. It bore the name of Roronoa but it was merely a fake one. In fact, if the Straw Hats would have taken a closer look, they would notice it themselves. But as he had already expected, they were immediately consumed with grief and anger.

He knew how his lieutenant is feeling right now. He understood it. Damn but they went out of their duty and lied straightly to the Straw Hats about Roronoa Zoro. That was so unlike him.

"But – "

He sighed. "I told them where to find his possessions. That should be a first step for them. It would be up for them to find the right answers."

Tashigi bowed her head down. "I felt the anger there when they were all crying about it. I can't fathom just how cruel we were to tell them that lie."

"We did what we thought best," he said. This time, he glanced at her. His own brand of justice had been violated a long time ago already and he wondered which justice is just now. Did he just help the pirates or did he just damn them? He wondered.

He shuddered again as he remembered the swordsman.

_He looked just like Portgas D. Ace when he was just brought to the Marine Headquarters that time when he was almost executed. He looked battered and bloody but nothing in his eyes or face would show any signs of pains and all._

_Roronoa remained bound on the wall with the shackles around his wrist and feet. When he raised his head to meet his gaze, it was cold and deadly. He still is intimidating just as his reputation had always said about him. Among the Straw Hat pirates, this man is one who would not hesitate to kill if necessary. Proof of that is his overflowing murderous intent. It still remained a mystery to the people how a wild beast like him served under the boy who was Monkey D. Luffy._

_They are like worlds apart – the two of them. One is always acting stupid while the other is mostly quiet…his personality still shrouded in mystery. Nothing is virtually known about the man's past. Unlike the other straw hat members, this man's lineage is unknown. Sure they have found out that he came from Kokoyashi village where he trained under a samurai. But news has it that Zoro did not belong in that place. He just happened to have wandered there._

_Roronoa smirked. "This time, it is the Smoke guy eh?" he said in a sneer as he moved a little, his action creating a noise from the shackles that held him._

_Smoker huffed and leaned on something. "You don't look the least bit worried about what would happen to you."_

_Zoro merely shrugged. "I am not a worrier. Besides, if it comes to it, then that is that."_

"_Why'd you do it? I'm curious."_

"_Do what?" he asked, trying to maintain his innocence._

_Smoker scowled at the question. "You have achieved what you wanted most. Why waste it so suddenly and give up on your life? Pirates are supposed to be scum they say," he said. Yeah, pirates are supposedly scum and selfish but the Straw Hat – he learned in his encounter with them – belongs to the exceptions. _

_He was aware of what the man did in Shabondy Archipelago. By chance, he just heard it from Kuma as he talked with Mihawk about it. So the man was willing to give up his dreams and life for the boy. What an unexpected thing for a man known as Demon Hunter to do. _

"_Time and time again, it seems that is what you are deemed to do. I'm not a curious man but you got me intrigued Roronoa."_

_Said man just sniggered, showing no intention at all to comment on it. _

"_What good sacrificing your life if in time, they would just end up on the same place as you are?"_

_This time, there was a fierce look in his eyes. "You don't know what you would be putting yourselves into. Luffy is no ordinary boy and nowhere stupid. Whatever you guys plan to lure them, better not pursue with it."_

"_Is that a threat?" _

_Zoro chuckled. "Just an advice if you don't want your assess beaten."_

"_You seem to talk a lot than the last time I dealt with you." _

_Zoro moved again to find a comfortable position. "Hn."_

_Smoker leaned away and went near the cell. "Your capture would lure them. I don't know what sort of deal you had with Mihawk but it wont hold for too long."_

_Zoro snorted. "I did not get myself captured to act as bait. Besides, comparing Hawk Eyes and the Marines, at least he knew how to keep his words and play clean."_

"_You are probably right but you among all others should know that your captain would not sit well with the fact that his First Mate is held by the Marines. That boy is known to forgive no one who hurt his nakama. That is widely known after Enies Lobby, after Shabondy, after Impel Down."_

_Understanding dawned on Zoro. "He would come. They would come." He seemed to have slumped on the wall as if suddenly weakened.  
_

_There was belief in it but Smoker wondered why Zoro did not sound so happy and hopeful. "Yes that is why your capture was kept from public in fear of having the Straw Hat maneuver his way here again and shame the Marines."_

_He lit his cigar and the action reminded the swordsman of the ero-cook. He sighed with relief. "Good. Like I have said I did not get my ass captured just to have them save me. I have done what I have. I have achieved what I aspired. That's enough for me. It is time for them to do what they sought out to do in the first place."_

"_What a selfish man."_

"_Call it the way you want it."_

_When Smoker turned around to leave, Zoro stopped him. His eyes held a certain request. "I have saved your life once if I recall though at the order of my captain but nevertheless you owe me. I'm not the type to ask for any payment for what I do but I'll make an exception this time."_

"_You arrogant fool," Smoker hissed. "If you think I would help you out here – "_

_Zoro snarled in anger. "What do you take me for? A coward?" he hissed. "I am not asking for anyone to save me."_

"_So what is it then?"_

"_If I die, then I die. The rest of them have dreams yet to accomplish and I don't plan to hinder that though my only regret is that I won't be able to see them achieve it."_

"_Hurry with what you have to say," he said with impatience._

"_One day, they will seek you out because you were on that same island that time."_

_He cocked one brow and glared at him. "You seem to love issuing a threat."_

"_No. They'll seek you out first for an answer. If they do, tell them I died. Create whatever story you wish to say but I don't plan to have my death stain their hands with your blood."_

_Ah yes, Smoker thought. Unlike Roronoa, the others had never killed anyone yet save for Robin perhaps. The rest are just innocent still. _

"_That's the payment I am asking you."_

Smoker huffed and turned on his heel. "Or maybe I just did his bidding." He never expected Roronoa's words to come true. They did come and sought him out for an answer and what he said to them probably scarred their souls. He glanced at his watch.

It is almost time.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vivi walked beside Ace as they followed the whole Straw Hat Pirates. People were moving away as they see them as if afraid that their presence alone would be enough to stir trouble like many years ago when they saved the mermaid.

She felt a lump in her throat as she stared at Luffy's back. She still could not believe that Mr. Bushido is indeed dead. She had always thought the crew is invincible especially Luffy, Zoro and Sanji.

She remembered the short time she sailed with them. She remembered being trapped in the wax with him and Nami. She remembered how he was willing to cut himself free from the wax to help them before they eventually turned into something Mr. 3 had intended for them. His look was serious and determined and she shivered then at how much he was unafraid of death.

She remembered how he and the rest helped her free Arabasta from Crocodile's manipulation. He fought for her just as much as the others did and it hurts to think he is gone for good.

Killed by the Marines.

Murdered.

She could not stomach it. Her knuckles turned whiteas she balled her hands in fists. She had never felt hating anyone with such intensity. Sure she had hated Crocodile for what he did to her country. But it did not come close to the hatred brewing inside her heart now.

"Vivi, what is the convention about?" Ace asked to elicit a conversation.

She shook her head. "I've no idea. In fact, everyone else had no idea about what it is about."

"Odd," he muttered.

"It is to be held in Mangrove 1. I was just making my way there with Carrue after our tour and I happen to run into you guys. And now – " she stopped when she felt like she is about to sob. "I still find it…untrue…"

Ace sighed and stared at his brother's back. "Denial is one thing. Anger is another thing. I'm afraid all of them are too consumed with their grief and fury that they don't recognize what they are actually doing now. They just wanted to avenge the swordsman."

Vivi bowed her head. She had always been a diplomatic person and believed that things could always be settled diplomatically. Yet this time…it does not sit well with her…diplomacy that is…

"I do too," she admitted and bowed her head. "He's nakama."

Ace just nodded his head in understanding. "I do believe though that Zoro had his own reasons for getting himself killed. Well, according to Smoker, he traded a deal with Mihawk. The group was in danger then and it was Roronoa who made a way for their escape."

"With his life as a price."

"I believe so. But I think Mihawk had really kept his end of the bargain."

They all stopped when ahead of them, they saw Marines in Grove 2 barricading the area. What is so special about the auction that they have to undergo such tight security?

Ace moved swiftly and gripped Luffy's shoulder just as his brother was about to charge on the unknowing Marines.

"Hold it right there," he said sternly as he felt his brother stiffen. "The rest of you too."

"I told you – "

Ace regarded his brother carefully before he set his gaze on the others as well. He held all their gazes while Vivi stood behind them, her face in question.

"I won't let you act out on the basis of anger."

He raised his hand a fraction when his brother is about to argue. He knew how it felt to lose a nakama. Damn he felt that too back when he sat on the platform and watched his nakama fight the entire Marine just to save him.

He saw the giant Oars perish with his own eyes so he knew how it felt like to lose a nakama. He could relate with them. He could feel with them but that does not mean he would allow them to act rashly especially when they are still unable to cope up with their loss and anger.

"We came here to get his katana. That is the sole purpose of coming here and not to stain your hands with their blood!"

"Ace!"

He shook his head to indicate that he won't have any more excuses. "All of you might feel guilty…some might even blame themselves about his death…but his actions are his decisions alone and as harsh as it may sound, he made his choice. Do you think he died just so you could destroy everything he had just died for to protect?"

Nami choked back her tears and held on to Sanji for support. Luffy took a step back. "Ace…"

Their eyes met. "Don't risk your nakamas' lives in fit of anger Luffy. It is enough that one died just to help you all escape."

"But Ace – "

"You are strong and so are the rest but against the Marine officers all gathered there – you might lose."

He sidestepped when Luffy charged on him like a man suddenly gone mad. His eyes were on fire. The others gasped as they all took a step aside to avoid getting caught in the fight.

Ace was just glad they were not in near Mangrove 2 yet lest they would have already been spotted. He took another step to his left when Luffy once again charged like a bull.

"I told you no one can stop me! They killed my nakama!" he roared. "Don't get in the way because you don't know how it feels like to lose one!"

Luffy stopped at the outburst and blinked. In all his life, he had never dreamt of hurting his brother this way. In his fit of anger, he sprouted words that he knew were just untrue.

Ace felt that stab of pain but he ignored it. He sighed calmly then tucked his one arm in his pocket and turned away. "You know damn too well that's a lie," he said. "You want me to tell all of you what you are feeling right now? You want me to describe it to you in details? You think I do not know? "

Ace loosened his clenched fist and buried his face in his hands. How could he be cruel to awaken an old wound that was never mended by time no matter how much one moved on?

"I'll tell you exactly how it feels – it hurts terribly. Don't tell me I don't understand any of what you are feeling because I felt all those before! I felt it as I watched a comrade die right in front of my eye while I merely sat! I felt it as I watched my comrades fought to the death to save my sorry ass!!!"

He whirled and gripped Luffy's shoulder so hard that his brother actually flinched a little at the force. "And that is why I don't want you to act so rashly because I don't want any of you to feel that excruciating pain! And by all the gods, that must be what he would be thinking if he were alive!"

The outburst must have shaken them so there was a moment of shock. Vivi was first to recover and stepped forward with an uncertain smile. She is not sure if it is wise to get near a man who is so angry.

"Let me find a way," she volunteered.

"Vivi!!"

She gave them a reassuring smile before turning to Ace. The people around here are notorious in the pirate world so the Marines whether young or old could not just let them go unnoticed. It is time for her to play her role here.

"I will be fine. I came here to accompany my father for the convention so by all the rights, I can enter the auction house freely and investigate. I'll try to find his katana. That's probably the reason for this convention – for an auction."

From her pocket, she took out a small den-den mushi and a reached for Luffy's hands. She clasped it closely to his. "I swear we will get it back. I'll contact you through these."

"But it is dangerous," Chopper protested.

She bent down at the reindeer and ruffled his fur. "Don't worry. I'll be alright," she said reassuringly though at the back of her mind she is starting to question why…what is the convention for indeed? What doe the Celestial Dragons wanted to say? Why must it be here in a stranger's place?

As she walked away with Carue, she looked back to see them worried. Luffy pocketed the den-den mushi and called for her. His expression had already changed.

"Take care…promise me that," he choked out.

"Of course." As she started moving away from them with Carrue, the Denden mushi which she just gave to Luffy rang.

"Vivi-sama, where are you?" it was Pell who spoke from the end of the line. There was an urgency in his voice that got Vivi running back to them. Did something happen? Why is he in panic? Why did he sound so worried?

She snatched the snail phone from Luffy without warning much to everyone's surprise. She gave them an apologetic smile. "Pell."

"Where are you?" he repeated the question in hush whisper. "The convention had already started like thirty minutes ago but it is not a convention anymore. You have to come and see this. I can't believe it to be true - "

"Slow down Pell," she ordered earnestly. "What happened? What do you mean it is not a convention anymore?"

"This is an execution."

Her brows drew together as she stared intently at the snail phone.

"Execution?" she heard Nami whisper close to Robin. "What does that mean? Who is to be executed?"

"Explain what you mean, Pell. Execution of what? Of who?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Pell. Vivi and the others could hear Chaka now. _"How did he end up in their hands? There were never news of their capture. How come?"_

"Pell," she repeated the name to get Pell's attention. She could not understand why she felt so jittery so suddenly. There is a nagging feeling that she felt with her nakama around as they listened to the news.

"Roronoa Zoro is to be executed in front of the World Leaders and kings as per order from the Celestial Dragons."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay. I would end the chapter there. Like I have said I am not sure how you would react to this. On the next chapter, the reason for the convention would be revealed and why it took five years before he would finally be executed.**

**Please read and review.  
**


End file.
